


Fractured

by JaxtheJackal



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxtheJackal/pseuds/JaxtheJackal
Summary: An average person from our world is thrust into an alternate reality full of otherworldly possibilities: the Buffy/Angel universe. Rescued shortly upon arrival from Angel and his team, Jackie begins to understand exactly what chaos has suddenly unfolded before her. Except for one crucial part: Why she is truly there. (Eventually Spike / OC) T for now.





	1. DOORWAY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. The characters and universe are the property of Joss Whedon and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This story is for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> All seasons of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel that will appear in this story is canon. Though, I will admit that it has been awhile since I've sat down to watch or picked up the comic series. Not to mention this story will derive from the main plot line and take on a journey of its own eventually so that I won't be rehashing an already told story time and time again. Ultimately, this will be a Spike / OC story with POV's rotating now and then between them.
> 
> Note  
> This first chapter is more of an epilogue with character introduction. It will explain some things, mainly how the OC's life is like before it gets turned upside down along with who the OC is, so I apologize in advance if it gets a little 'dry.' I just want to get some details out of the way so the real first chapter can dive right into the mix of things.
> 
> Hopefully, you like the concept so far, and if you do, please leave a comment below or kudos. It'll help me know to continue writing this. Constructive criticism is welcomed too for I am well aware that my writing skills lack something akin to professionalism.

Rain drizzled down on the glass, dripping from the window seal as thunder rolled through the ominous clouds. A shimmer of lightning illuminating the sky in flashes before crashes resounded in the distance, temporally overlapping the soft murmurs and shifting of pages in the hushed library. Jackie held her gaze on the side panel next to her rather than the textbook in her hands, regarding the storm with interest. Storms had always fascinated her in the way of wonder. Not something she'd study to major or even minor in, but enough to keep her intrigued. Despite having no interest in being a meteorologist, the weather played a small role in her decision to minor in literature. Mainly folklore and Mythology, but among other things. It was mythology that became an example of how early civilizations tried to explain the then unexplainable forces of nature, weather, and astronomy. Many ancient Greek gods and goddesses were elements of weather and seasons personified, for instance, and the storm outside made her reflect on those studies.

It was easy to title Jackie as a "Book Nerd" by anyone's intellectual standards, and she wouldn't deny those claims either. However, by physical appearances, they considered her as another outcast. Maybe even a wannabe goth or punk. However, Jackie was neither in all honesty outside looks. She was just herself. She wore what she liked and enjoyed what interested her. Not others. Why does wearing a black jacket, be it leather or not, if it has studs and spikes or multiple zippers as a design, make someone punk or goth? Ripped jeans, combat boots or well-used converses, band-shirts or simple tank tops, piercings and tattoos? Who cares? Jackie didn't. It's just an image, one she liked, so she wore it confidently.

A loud lightning strike made her jerk out of a daze as the electricity flickered throughout the building. A lot of groans took place from those at the computers, leaving little uncertainty in Jackie's mind that they had just lost whatever ground they gained on their projects. It didn't take long for the present Librarian to request attention to the severity of the storm after that transpired. The Library would close the doors in a few, but the old woman allowed time to put materials away before they did. With that in mind, Jackie placed The Encyclopedia of Demons and Demonology on the proper shelf and adjusted her jacket, wishing it had a hood when needed. Jackie didn't choose to wander out into the storm, but without a ride or a bus ticket, it was a walk home in the shower that she had to look forward to. At least home was only a few blocks away.

Another loud boom echoed, the sky rumbling powerfully in its aftermath, and before she passed through the broad double doors the storm had completely knocked out the power. Throwing the entire block into darkness. Including the street lights.

Just great...

Jackie dodged puddles when feasible and kept her hands buried deep in her coat as she went. Even at this pace, she knew her clothes would become drenched by the time she arrived at her destination.

It wasn't until she was a block away from home she picked up something strange. Like the hum of static but with the volume set low, and it only increased the closer she approached her home. By the time her boots scuffed the driveway, it was on the verge of becoming overwhelming, nearing the loudness of a car horn but not of an individual note. Instead, it combined sounds, voices, all packed uncomfortably into an ensemble. It was about ready to burst her skull wide open if it didn't shut up.

With a hand bracing her head, the anguish almost unbearable, Jackie made it to the front door and worked on getting it open. Thankfully her mom was home early, evidence being the car out front, or else Jackie would have had to fumble with the house keys and no thank you. Her grip was shaking to make the nob to turn, her eyes hardly open due to the pain making them squeeze shut, but she worked to crack the door open.

Jackie stumbled through with a shove of her shoulder, but when she burst past the threshold, the commotion ceased. It had lasted for what felt like forever that all she could hear now was a low hum and it made her falter, almost falling. The action felt like an unknown pressure releasing its dominance on her, shoving. And now a sound akin to that annoying ringing one can hear in their ears had picked up in its wake, so it took a solid minute before she even recognized her dilemma.

Wet from the storm and disoriented from the abrupt, yet thankfully not continuous, onslaughter of voices made Jackie want to run straight to her room and sleep. Well, after a change of clothes and some headache medicine. Though, that would be difficult what with her standing in an alleyway. She hadn't even realized that rainfall was still ricocheting off her frame. With a furrowed brow, Jackie glanced around to collect it all in as if uncertain. The roar of a metropolis, the downtown nightlife with horns blaring and people talking coming into focus as she searched. Large dumpsters stacked with trash bags, fire escapes, a few cats down by the mouth to which she could identify two cars flying past. Yup, an alley. It left her blinking, disorientated, and bewildered. So Jackie did what she considered best: to turn around and try the door.

But there was no exit.

Did I teleport somehow? No, that's absurd. Maybe I slipped and smacked my head on the porch steps? Making this a dream...

It didn't help that it was still storming wherever this 'location' was. This was a city from the commotion, smell, and littering of trash but despite living near a place like this herself, it didn't appear familiar. No, it felt foreign as a place could. With uncertainty or perhaps insanity, Jackie searched for the door repeatedly. Desperate to travel back. To be home. But it wasn't there. Just a towering brick wall.

It was the shuffle of shoes echoing off the wall that drew her attention back at the entrance, and three figures came into focus there. The middle-man stood beneath two umbrellas as if significant. Jackie could see he was in a suit despite the shadows. The two forms flanking him, wielding said umbrella's, were in robes. Long sacrificial like robes at that, she couldn't help but acknowledge. And once they knew she noticed their existence, they advanced. It felt like a movie. A psychological, panic-inducing, blood pumping movie.

When they became too close for Jackie's comfort, fifteen feet away if she had to estimate, she drew a tentative step backward, bracing to dart in the opposite direction. Maybe that was why they paused, not wanting to startle her off as if she was some frightened animal. And Jackie certainly felt like one. However, It didn't take long before the middle-man spoke, his age appearing in his voice.

"I knew you would be here. After all, this is where it took place." The tone was passive, welcoming, and he topped it off with a smile. A cascade of light from a window above capturing the creepy action. Jackie felt positive that this was the part where she would run away, screaming for help, but she didn't go. Instead, her gaze was fixed on the middle-man uninformed as if ready for a funeral and talking to her as though they recognized each other. He seemed familiar, Jackie would give him that, but she couldn't place it.

Despite feeling like she may regret it, she had to ask. "Where-where what happened? I don't follow... Why am I here?" her tone didn't sound normal, twisted. Fear had an impressive grip on her and it didn't help that her head was pounding.

"Oh, sweetheart." It was mixed with a sickeningly sweet shade, and as he went, he took another step forward, the light catching his full face now which left Jackie gasping. No, this can't be. "Where else would you be other than the place you died?" It was her father.

That can't be him...

He had passed approximately a year ago. Stabbed in an alleyway for the cash in his wallet and left to bleed out before help could arrive. Jackie's father had died at sixty, and he now stood before her alive and speaking in riddles no less. Her dead? Him alive? Jackie was positive that the hereafter didn't involve college, of despair. Maybe she was in Hell? Some would concede that school could be the embodiment of hell. Or perhaps she was dreaming. That was the only way any of this could make sense...

During her silence, he had stepped closer. Ten feet than five feet. Her 'father' more than eager to fill in the void as he approached with arms outstretched as if he preparing to embrace her. "You must be confused right now what with being forced back from death. It's expected, but let me take you out of this rainfall, sweetie. You're soaking wet."

Rain? All if it confused Jackie. It was beginning to feel like an outer body experience at this point. Like nothing was solid. He was out of focus; the area blurring. Her clothing felt huge, the puddles around her threatening to swallow her. And although Jackie couldn't move, she didn't wish for this man that looked like her father to reach her at the same time. It all seemed wrong. It was wrong.

Gravity shifted around her as if being moved and Jackie realized she was traveling backward, shuffling to secure her footing again. The act broke whatever spell she had fallen under, and Jackie's large eyes raised to see a figure standing where she formerly stood. He was broad, taller than her, and covered in all black. With his back toward her, she didn't know him. However, it didn't take seeing the man's face to know that his presence had unnerved her 'father,' the sour expression speaking volumes all on its own.

"Back off. This is a family reunion, with no guests welcomed." It was an order, but the mysterious figure didn't budge.

"I don't think so." it was stern, authoritative in a sense, except not gruff like most men.

Gentle hands gripping her arms jolted Jackie again, causing her to twist in the others grasp as if tazed before coming face to face with another woman. A brunette that stood about her size, but her grasp wasn't strong, and her body language wasn't intimidating.

"Not an enemy." came the direct reaction in a whisper-like manner. "Here to help so if you understand me then please let's pick up some distance between them and us." Another tug came to indicate the request. Jackie nodded before stumbling along the path as if her feet were made of iron.

A commotion broke out behind her and Jackie couldn't help but glance over her shoulder as she moved. The cloaked figures were teaming up on the new arrival, but he swatted them away like flies, twisting arms and throwing them. Loud smacks could be picked up between the shower of rain as fists flew. One thing Jackie did notices before facing forward again was that her so-called 'father' was gone. He had fled.

The woman kept running, and Jackie kept following without putting up any arguments. All the while hoping this decision to following a stranger was the right one.

"Don't worry about him." She spoke up again with reassurance Jackie didn't ask for, and quickly they were both out of the alley and heading down a sidewalk being towered by unfamiliar buildings. Huge skyscrapers and business firms cornering them in. The girl said nothing else until they came to a sleek black convertible, hood up because of the weather, and rushed the still confused girl into the rear seat. "Angel can take care of himself."

Angel?

As if summoned by name, the man called Angel appeared and took up a position behind the wheel, banging the door and instantly turning the ignition. That time Jackie glimpsed his features as he peered at her over his shoulder. To give her a once over she assumed in the means to check for injuries though Jackie could tell she wasn't hurt. Just drenched like a drowned rat and struggling to catch up like a psychiatric patient.

He had a pleasant face with a strong jawline, deep eyes, and messy black hair. With a name that sounded familiar but why?

"Are you certain about this Cordelia?" His question broke into Jackie's serious thoughts as he rounded the car onto the road, veering into a lane. She knew that name too.

The girl, Cordelia rolled her eyes before retorting her opinion. "It was a vision. So yes, jeez. I'm pretty sure they just summoned her. You know these P.T.B. visions have poor reception." Jackie sat taller at that and leaned forward to talk but became cut off before making a word out.

"Who are you?" Angel asked without glancing back.

"I'm," she peeked up into the rearview mirror to catch the man's gaze. It was out of nature to make eye contact when speaking to someone, but there was nobody there. No one sat behind the wheel. Yet Angel was there when she looked at his head. What? "I.. I'm Jackie Manners."

It was making sense. With each blink, every fleeting second, Jackie was beginning to understand just who the people that sat in front of her were- are.

"Well, Miss Manners. Do you know why daddy dearest just summoned you?" That was a question of the lifetime. Though, Jackie could argue that another pressing issue seemed to hold even more leverage.

"No. No, I don't. I know I," Jackie hesitated, mind scrambling to find the right terms to supply. "That I don't belong in this... dimension."

No, I definitely don't belong in a tv series.


	2. WELCOME TO SUNNYHELL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie finds out she's basically a walking, talking duplicate to this universes version of Jackie Manner's. Well, minus the fact she is definitely not dead. And after a brief discussion about her wellbeing, the new traveler once again finds herself at a new place: Sunnydale. 
> 
> Wait? It's not a massive crater yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add here that this story will technically begin near the middle of season 4 of BTVS. Right after season 1, episode 11, of Angel. And eventually, it'll branch off into its own chaos. Just so you guys have a rough idea where Jackie is currently residing when it comes to the timeline of the series.

It had been an entire day since Angel had rescued Jackie from the guy who looked like her deceased father. Twenty-four hours since her abrupt arrival into a world like hers. At least in the ordinary sense of the term but definitely not due to being a realm filled with real monsters, demons, witches, and warlocks. Unlike her's where they were just fantasies. Jackie knew from her studies that proof of actual supernatural beings was a subject of unfocused images. Of here say and myths. Even still, the media loved those tales in her alternate existence, here in this world creatures roamed around among populations who barely noticed they were legitimate. At least she knew enough to understand her life was in danger.

The man on the computer screen looked like her father. Same old man features, hair receding and wrinkles included in the package, with the same around the clock job. It didn't matter if Holland Manners was a lawyer in her world as it was in theirs. That his voice was the same with those eyes that looked at her with recognition; that man was not her father. The point about this phenomenon was that Jackie couldn't recall him from the show. Then again, she didn't watch Angel that much despite friends telling her she ought to back when those shows still aired. It was merely two years ago that she had even watched the full series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Though, that was because of a roommate at the time having the complete box-set. And with no cable, it developed into a frequent occasion to watch a few of episodes before bed. However, It wasn't like she remembered every little detail.

Jackie didn't even know how to feel about all this. Of being summoned, told a version of her had died, and being placed in a world that should only exist on a tv screen and in pages of comic books. Though disgusted was on the list. It wasn't toward the series as a whole. No, she liked the supernatural concept of it all, the way lore came to life. The dislike was due to the supposed family connection to Wolfram & Hart. Jackie knew a sufficient amount about Wolfram & Hart to understand that this version of her father who worked for the law firm didn't bow well for her. Not. At. All.

Uncomfortable with what they discovered thus far, Jackie turned her gaze away from the computer screen and crossed her arms. "That man is not my father."

"He spoke to you like you were his daughter, though. " Cordelia had swung around in her chair to face Jackie, pressing for further detail. While Angel stood against the farthest wall, arms crossed in thought, but his focus never left her. Then there was Wesley who was leaning on the desk, lingering near the screen to read more on the information presented there.

This reality of Jackie Manners was on the screen as well above a small biography. The photograph was professionally done with her gaze set to the camera. The eyes dark and fierce looking with her head tilted downward, making her seem like she was glaring. This version had gripped the collar of the white button-up shirt, popping it. The picture cut off at about mid-waist and it showed all she had on underneath was a black tube top, stomach flat with a light definition of muscles. The woman in the photo had the same triangular-shaped face with deep green upturned eyes, and short black hair styled similar to a pixie-cut, the bangs swept over to the right eye to sit on top of the eyebrow. The complexion was smooth, blemish-free, with full lips and small Greek-like nose too. The tattoos were even the same as the line work and watercolor snaked up both arms, showing off a wide assortment since the sleeves of the shirt were rolled up.

In short, this version of her gave off an air of 'I'm bad.' The photo alone telling her that the woman must have modeled at some point. No doubt used to the camera and even possibly made money off the gig. Unlike her self. A few selfies, maybe, but otherwise Jackie didn't like to be photographed. While this version of her seemed to have loved the limelight.

What differences it must have made to be born in L.A, thought Jackie.

The biography was short and sweet. Most likely kept that way to keep the page nice and neat. She was born and raised in Los Angeles and died approximately a year ago at the age twenty-four. Just like her father did in her world, Jackie noticed since the article was eerily the same as well: Death by stabbing in an alleyway.

"Holland is my father, yes, but that guy," Jackie gestured at the screen without giving it another look. "Is not."

"Different dimensions. Alternative universes." Wesley mumbled before peering up at Jackie over the rim of his glasses. "Meaning he existed there and here like you do."

Jackie nodded at the comment, understanding. Hell, she knew full well when it came to the context of different realities. They existed in her world too but as actors on a screen after all. Not people on a mission to help those in need. To stop the world from ending time and time again. It made Jackie wish she saw more than a handful of episodes for this secondary adaptation of the BTVS universe. Jackie didn't even know why Doyle wasn't here rather than Wesley or why Cordelia was having visions as Doyle did. Though, her roommate had told her at one point. Probably...

When an interval between conversation took place, Angel spoke up. "He mentioned you had died and the obituary states his claims." He then pushed off the wall, gaining rest of the group's attention. Only stopping once he reached the growing circle around the tiny desk, hands bracing his weight on the table top. "So he brought you back from the dead." it was a statement more than a question, but Wesley shook his head at Angel's comment. The Englishmen's thought process was already registering a different outcome.

"Yeah, but it's not the same. In my... dimension, Holland died. Not me." Wesley stood to his full height now at that news, ready to pip in again.

"From what I understand It seems more like he brought a different version of his daughter into this realm unbeknownst to himself." If only they knew what world, of what knowledge she held. Not much good it did for her, though, since she never finished Angel and hadn't seen Buffy the Vampire Slayer in years.

"That's good though, right? At least you're not a zombie." Cordelia pitched in with a smile. The reassurance barely made Jackie feel any better.

Sure, it was great that she wasn't some walking corpse that fed on flesh, or however zombies worked in this world, but it still didn't answer the question of why she was here. Bringing people back from the afterlife wasn't uncommon with the right context for this world, right? So why didn't that work? Why her? She had to ask.

"Why am I here?" Jackie spoke aloud the question they were all thinking. "Why me and not the dead version of me, you know?"

"Why indeed?" Wesley nodded in understanding before turning away to the collection of books: the materials they had drugged up throughout the night while Jackie recollected herself. "But we will figure this out. It's what we do."

"Until then," Angel drew Jackie's attention again, a softer expression on his face. With those eyebrows creased in worry and eyes filled with determination. "You should stay low. Keep to the building." However caring that was meant to be, that Angel wanted to play his role as the protector, Jackie couldn't help but almost scoff, but she caught herself.

Jackie wished she could point out how staying at this office building wouldn't be enough in the long run. Not since Wolfram & Hart knew about this place. Jackie could even faintly recall them visiting a time or two, or maybe that was when they had the hotel? Oh yeah, the hotel. Things were slowly coming back to her. Either way, protection here would only last to a certain extent, but It wasn't like she could tell them precisely how she knew all that. It wasn't like Jackie could pull off the 'I see the future' card either due to Cordelia already claiming it. What with The Powers to Be, etcetera. Though, she didn't have to since Wesley chipped in instead, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I'm not sure that will work completely, Angel. They know she is with you and they know where this establishment is." Closing a book he picked up another before proceeding, eyes still scanning the pages. "That man believes Jackie here is his daughter and worked with, from what I can tell so far, dark magic to bring her here. It seems to me that she is of some importance, so whatever they require her for it won't be for a good cause."

Cordelia couldn't help but agree at that, "Yeah, something tells me that Lawyer guy didn't bring her supposedly back from the dead out of the kindness of his heart. Father or not." And Jackie agreed on that as she observed the trio. Anybody that served for Wolfram & Hart had nothing good planned up their sleeves. After all, they were the essential bad guy of the entire series.

Angel paced to the other side of the room as he spoke with a cloudy expression, voice sounding determined when he spoke again. "That doesn't matter. She's under our protection now, like any other client until we can find a way to fix this, and get her safely home."

Home. Back to her world and all its standard rules. Now that would be nice. It wasn't like Jackie didn't like the notion of some Great Adventure. On the contrary, the thought could easily be exciting, but she still didn't want the possibilities it brought with it.

This version of Holland had the capability of doing powerful, terrible things. Or at least, knowing the right source to tap into to get his way. And what of her mom? What was her family like here? Did she come from a lineage of bad people? There was just so much to theorize, to take in, and while contemplating this, Jackie had missed a portion of the discussion. She tuned back in, her attention back on Wesley since he was the one speaking. From what Jackie could tell, they still conversing about her wellbeing, but she was still unsure what direction this would take until Wesley's next comment that is.

"I think we should take extra precautions." The Rouge Hunter lowered the book, cupping it under his arm before continuing. "I suggest taking her to the Slayer."

"To Sunnydale?" Cordelia sat up in her chair. Jackie couldn't help but also perk a little at the concept.

Now that would be interesting.

"Yes. See, that's miles away. I mean, I know you and uh.." He trailed off, deciding not to say her name for Angel's benefit. "Are not exactly on speaking terms, but maybe it would be for the best until we figure out things here." Angel had stopped pacing the room at the mention of Buffy and was facing Wesley with mixed emotions. His expression thoughtful but upset though he seemed to consider it from what Jackie could tell.

"It could work, temporarily anyway," Cordelia added between the laps of silence. "I don't think Wolfram & Hart would go looking for her in Sunnydale right away."

Another minute passed before Angel came to terms with the idea, his dark eyes meeting Jackie's from across the room. "I'll call Giles."

It was already past noon by the time they arrived in Sunnydale, a four-hour drive from Los Angeles, and Jackie never expected to be here. Well, she never expected to be in L.A either let alone in a fictional show. Which only added on to the strangeness of her predicament. She was in the middle of the states before coming to the world of Angel. Nowhere near the ocean. And attending a college while enjoying her introverted nature. Now she was being dropped off on Giles front step. Buffy's Watcher, the British speaking ex-Librarian of Sunnydale High who currently looked like he was cleaning house, what with a duster in hand when the door opened.

"Oh, Cordelia. It's good to see you again." he gave the woman beside Jackie a genuine smile though his eyes seemed lost like he had a lot on his mind. "And this must be the Miss Manner's that Angel had mentioned. It's a pleasure to meet you." his hand reaching out in the average welcoming gesture.

Jackie shook the hand offered out of politeness. "Same." her response short but not rude.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us out, Giles." Cordelia smiled. "It shouldn't take too long. Before you know it she'll be out of your hair."

"It's quite alright." He reassured her." Oh," he shifted his weight, stepping aside to offer them inside. "Do come in." Jackie slid past, making sure not to shoulder the older man before turning to face her riding companion. It didn't look like Cordelia would come in as she continued to stand outside.

"I can't. It's a long drive back and I want to get there before nightfall." That was understandable. They certainly had a lot on their hands. Not including whatever the show had in store for them.

Vague snippets crossed Jackie's mind. Which caused her to feel terrible at that thought, but this was the only way to get home. Right? It wasn't like she knew how to do spells or kill demons. Her previous way of life wasn't a movie where she grew up taking martial arts classes, gaining skills to fight and conquer, all because of some prophecy explaining her destiny. Or something along those lines. She was an average human being. Emphases on 'was.'

"Oh, all right. Understandable." Giles nodded along in his own words, "Call me when you turn up something."

"Of course," Cordelia smiled again before turning away to head back to the car, waving a goodbye. "See you guys later."

"Drive safe," Giles called out as Jackie simply provided a wave.

Once Cordelia was in Angel's car the older man shut the door to face the younger woman taking up residence in his living room. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice his nervousness and Jackie couldn't blame him in all honesty. She was trouble in the sense of bad guys hunting her down, wanting her for reasons she didn't yet know, and now she was under his roof with nothing but the clothes on her back.

"So, I noticed you didn't bring anything." he broke the awkward moment of silence and Jackie gave him a strained smile for his efforts, reacting with a light but a tad sarcastic manner.

"It's not like I signed up for a dimension traveling vacation." and that was true.

"Ah, right. I suppose that makes sense." Giles nodded while shifting away, his hand grabbing hold of his glasses out of habit, and cleaning them absentmindedly. "Well, make yourself at home."

Home.. if only it were really home, Jackie thought while turning her back toward Giles as he had done her.


	3. FIRST ENCOUNTER | Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackie goes on an adventure with Giles to help him figure out how to fix his new predicament. On this journey, she comes across Spike and after some persuading from Giles the vampire tags along.

Giles had left later that day after carrying out a brief phone call. To which Jackie had decided not to ease drop on since that would have been rather rude of her. Though, she couldn't help but notice how he had behaved to a particular book when dusting the shelves earlier. Something had triggered him, that was obvious enough, but just what exactly Jackie didn't know. Even if she wanted to ask, Giles had taken off in a hurry, dashing out the door with a bag in hand, leaving Jackie on her own in the small cozy two-story flat. It was strange being in a house she had only seen on the show, knowing full well the place was something meant to be a stage prop and not a functioning residence. Yet this place was real. It had bookshelves lining the walls, a small kitchenette, and wooden furniture that only an older person could find attractive. Everything seemed out of date too as if Giles was still holding on to a different time. He even had a corded phone, for example, but overall it was pleasant. Homey.

All day Jackie sat there, fidgeting, thinking, knowing she would eventually meet Buffy and her friends soon. There was no putting that off. Of course, It made her anxious in a way but how could it not? It was Buffy, not Sarah Michelle Gellar, the actress but instead a strong woman with inhuman capabilities. Who wouldn't be a little nervous about that?

By now Jackie understood that she must have crash landed somewhere in the midst of the series. For example, Angel didn't have Angel Investigations at the hotel yet, but still at the first location. Not to mention that Sunnydale was not some massive crater in the earth. Now, where was Jackie exactly when it came to the timeline she wasn't sure. And honestly, that was only one pressing matter on her growing list of problems.

At some point, Jackie's recurring reflections that were not getting her anywhere but dead ends became the better of her, so she opened up a book. It was old. She could tell from the yellowing pages and worn out spine, but it was still in English. Well, mostly. Some contexts were in a different language. Some Jackie could recognize as dead tongues, like Latin. Others completely other-worldly, but it didn't stop this 'Book Nerd' from reading. Jackie couldn't help but finger the pages with curiosity and only stopped when she reached a particular illustration that showed a hideous demon. Despite its unattractive features, what with rough skin, massive claws, and a mouth full of sharp teeth, Jackie still ran a hand along the sketched portrait, memorizing it.

It was such an extraordinary experience to read and see these studies about supernatural creatures. Jackie knew these beings were real here in this reality unlike her's. And for hours she had sat down to study materials like this one knowing they were just folklore, but not now. Now every little tidbit was meant to be taken seriously; it was genuine, and Jackie swallowed up the info page after page.

Hours must have passed before she heard the door open and glanced over to see Giles stumbling through the door, unstable on his feet. The button-up shirt that he had worn out was carelessly thrown to the floor while he made his way to the stairs, and gradually he made it to his room without saying a word. From what Jackie could tell, the older man hadn't even noticed her on the couch.

The sight had made her eyebrows furrow in concern. She couldn't recall Giles ever getting drunk, but it wasn't like she could quiz him on his traditional morals. So instead she checked the clock to see that it was late, way into the morning hours, and decided that it was time for bed herself. Still in her tank top and torn up dark jeans, Jackie pulled the burrowed quilt over her body and clicked the lamp off near the couch. The living room fell into darkness as Jackie curled up into the well-worn cushions, books forgotten on the coffee table.

.  
.

A loud thumping noise drew Jackie out of her dreamless slumber and with a foggy mind she rose to stretch. It wasn't until she picked up an abrupt crash that drove her twist on the couch to catch a dressed demon standing on the stairs. It had grabbed the railing to help itself down the last few steps for it to only break a post clear off the structure, flinging it to the floor. Jackie could see the creature was as startled too when the giant horned demon raised its gaze to meet hers.

Jackie's initial impulse was to bolt up and rush for the door. The fight-or-flight switch activating, but she made no sudden moves, hesitant about what that may provoke. Instead, she inched backward off the sofa so she could be on her feet, ready just in case. This was technically the first time she had come face to face with a demon, and fear was kicking in.

However, as the sleep began to vanish from the adrenaline surging through her veins, Jackie started to apprehend the picture. The demon was a tall, bumpy, muscled, horned, and had a mouth full of fangs type of beings. Which caused her question how it could indeed speak, to begin with. And it was definitely trying to talk to her although it was a garbled mess of sounds. Nothing she could comprehend anyway. It was the way it floundered, arms wavering around to exaggerate whatever it was saying, and how it struggled to pick up the discarded shirt to cover its exposed torso, that made Jackie realized who this was.

"Giles?" Jackie stepped forward slowly with her voice low, still uncertain. She didn't recall this happening in the show, but then again how could she expect this to be an episode. Was it an episode? There were seven seasons to Buffy the Vampire Slayer and even more if you include the comic series. How was she expected to call up every event?

The shirt ripped as he shifted to face her again, producing noise while nodding and pointing to himself before tossing the torn fabric to the floor, noticeably upset.

"Oh-okay, so you uh, look... different this morning." Jackie nervously commented while easing around the couch but still staying at a distance. Demon-Giles grunted and turned to the phone, picking it up for it to quickly snap under his grip, and with an understanding annoyance, he let it drop. So much for giving help a ring, Jackie thought. He turned to her and kept talking in that strange language to which Jackie shook her head fast, hands up in a calming manner. It was useless for him to try and explain what was going on if she couldn't understand him.

"Look, I don't know what you are saying. You're not speaking English. But uh," Jackie turned in place looking for another line, but that seemed to be his only phone. Great. "Uh, we need to find someone who does. Who can help, right?" Giles nodded before looking at the crumbled phone with regret, but what was done was done.

Jackie grabbed the blanket from the couch and tossed it to Giles. She noticed he was uncomfortable earlier by being half dressed and he seemed thankful to cover up now, pulling the quilt over his shoulders. But what was the plan now? Jackie didn't know where any of the others were and it wasn't like she could ask Giles since she is not supposed to know anyone.

After another moment of contemplation, Jackie grabbed a pen and paper from the kitchen's countertop but stopped when she turned to Giles. He had snapped the phone in half, torn a piece of the stairs right off, and punched a hole in the wall. Even though it was by accident no less, Jackie doubted he could write.

"Well, I feel stupid," she mumbled while putting the supplies back before running a hand through her hair, a sense of frustration coming over her now. "Well, I don't think you should go outside, and I know no one that could help other than Angel and the phone is... broken. I don't know what to do, but you roaming around outside where everyone can see you, is not the answer."

Giles grunted out an incoherent reply as he paced the room, his weight causing his feet to thump loudly on the floor.

"Let's wait till dark- or maybe someone will come by? Yeah." she offered, and Giles growled but conceded before plopping down on the sofa. His weight made the furniture groan, and Jackie could have sworn she heard a few springs break, but at least the legs didn't give out.

That's one sturdy couch, Jackie thought before heading into the kitchen to find something to eat. There was no use pulling her hair out since neither of them could do anything for now.

"Would you like some eggs and bacon?"

Nightfall eventually arrived after some award-winning awkward silence. Not to mention the impressive sight of Giles scooping food into his mouth with little damage to the bowl since Jackie used that rather than a plate and fork. However, no one had come by to visit.

So by the time the sun went down, Demon-Giles was restless to get out to find the person who did this to him. And before Jackie had her boots laced all the way he was making it to the door. The poor door held no chance against his newfound strength either, and it came right off the hinges, denting the wall. Before he could get far, Jackie bounced up and raced after his retreating form.

"Wait!" Demon-Giles paused and gave Jackie a frustrated expression. "I need to come along, right? No one will understand or recognize you. I'm the only one that knows it is you, Giles, so let me help." They stayed there outside his home while he considered it, but shortly he nodded before thrusting out his hand. Car keys were being cradled in the massive palm, and Jackie understood the notion even if she couldn't see the big demon driving in the first place. Picking up the keys, she headed over to the out of date white car. "I guess just point and grunt and I'll drive."

Demon-Giles grunted with a nod.

.  
.

They had arrived at the large Sunnydale Cemetary. Why the cemetery Jackie didn't know. Yet she didn't question it as Demon-Giles lead the way, blanket still draped over his shoulders and held tight to his chest by a claw-fingered hand. They trekked through the grounds, weaving around graves until coming to a vast mausoleum. Jackie watched on as the demon broke the heavy door with little effort and pursued him inside only to see a spider infested and dust covered empty room. That didn't help Demon-Giles as he growled in disappointment causing her to scamper out of the way as he stalked out into the moonlight.

"All right, so that didn't work," she remarked out loud while striding up to walk alongside him. "Were you expecting someone to be there?" she asked even though she knew it was pointless in understanding him completely. Although, it earned Jackie a nod before they fell back into a mutual silence, only the crunch of grass and crickets filling in the void.

Maybe he was looking for Spike, thought Jackie. Why Giles would, she didn't know, but she recalled that Spike had lived in a crypt in the show at some point. At the thought of the vampire, Jackie worked on remembering more of the tv series. A mental image popped into her head that showed off Spike's features, yet it was only a fuzzy memory. It had been too long since she thought about that particular vampire even though the character played a significant role.

Demon-Giles came to an abrupt stop which pulled Jackie from her musings and pointed in a direction while speaking in that strange tongue. After a second of staring Jackie knew what he was doing.

"You want me to look over there?" Jackie didn't even know what to search for, but Giles nodded in confirmation before making a circular gesture with the same hand. "Then meet up here?" that question caused another nod.

"And if I turn up something?" she pressed, stopping Giles in mid-step of turning away. He cupped his free hand near his mouth to imitate a yell. Jackie felt lucky that he didn't follow through with screaming because she expected it would have been a hideously loud noise. "Okay then, I guess." Jackie then watched him wander off in the opposite direction, shoulders hunched.

It was a plan. Maybe not the brightest one, Jackie couldn't help but think, but at least an idea. Besides this was a common hunting grounds for the Slayer, so maybe Buffy would be here. That thought encouraged her some, and with that in mind, Jackie walked off in the direction Demon-Giles hand gestured to. It didn't take long to cover the area, and for being a cemetery that Jackie could have sworn Buffy often frequented, due to newborn vampires, it seemed dead. Well, the usual deadness of a necropolis, anyway. It didn't take long before Jackie was heading back to the meeting place. That was when she saw Giles glaring in her direction at a distance, but she shortly realized it was not directed at her as a motion behind the demon caught her attention. Then a British voice reached her ears.

"A demon. That would be- Oh right, the things I can kill." There's Spike. What perfect timing, Jackie thought, and from what she could tell by Spike's voice he meant it too. Demon-Giles seemed to sigh at this encounter though, his shoulders lowering as he spoke. The tone of exhaustion showing in that foreign language. Spike's head tilted, eyes squinting some, as he listened.

Did he understand him?

"Giles?" it took Demon-Giles a second to realize Spike had recognized him and he put his fists down, speaking. Spike seemed to smirk while speaking as if Giles situation was amusing to him. "Of course I understand you." Another response from Giles and Spike's eyebrows appeared to lift. "No, you're speaking Fyral. I happen to speak Fyral." That didn't seem to help Giles, though, as the demon's head tilted away, most likely rolling his eyes but Jackie couldn't tell from this angle. Well, that answered Jackie's silent question anyhow.

"And by the way," Spike spoke up again, "Why the hell are you suddenly a Fyral demon?"

It was great that someone understood the poor guy, but that left Jackie out of the loop, still not getting what was exchanged between the two entirely other than the version Spike was giving.

"Um, excuse me." Jackie broke into their chat while closing the gap to step up beside Demon-Giles. "As much as the one-sided conversation is helping me some. We still need help to figure out how to undo this."

"Another one? Are you guy's multiplying or somethin'?" Spike's retort made Jackie's eyebrow arch.

"Exactly what do you mean?" in return that made the vampire scoff, and as if talking to a child he explained it in more detail.

"Another member of the Scooby's, right?" Oh, he meant apart of Buffy's growing group of friends. "The Slayer's friend."

She gave a smile at their title before answering, "I've yet to meet the Slayer, actually."

"And yet you're not freaking out about Giles here being a Fyral demon?" Jackie shook her head while crossing her arms. "Hm, all right. Interesting." Spike made his way to a tomb nearby while giving the woman one last glance. All the while fishing out a cigarette to smoke. The calculating gaze finally settled back on Giles as he sought for his liter. "So let me guess. you just come over all demony this morning?"

At that question Giles seemed more animated, scooting closer to Spike whilst talking. It made Spike stop his motion to light the cancer stick, intent on listening.

"And I'm just supposed to help you out of the evilness of my heart?" Spike answered with another question after what seemed to be the longest speech Giles had provided since his change, topping the inquiry off with another head tilt and a hard stare. That only brought a sputtering reply from the demon, and whatever he said hardly intimidated the peroxide vampire. "Oh, tremendously convincing." his tone was flat. "Try again without the stutter."

However, whatever Giles said next seemed to grab Spike's attention, the hand that held the now lit cigarette dropping once again. "Oh, I like money. " Pushing off the wall he had previously been leaning on Spike stood with more interest while adjusting his trench coat. "How much?"

Of course, Giles was willing to bribe. How could Jackie blame him though? If she were in his position, she too would do what she could to fix the situation.

Spike looked offended by whatever Demon-Giles had said, "One-hundred dollars. You'll have to do a lot better than that." Then after a brief pause, Spike added, "Two-Hundred." In which Giles promptly answered to, not taken aback by the demand. It caught Spike by surprise, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Right, then." He tossed the hardly used smoke to the ground at that point. "What's first? I run and tell the Slayer what you've gotten yourself into?"

Giles didn't seem to like that proposition as his head shook, hands gesturing while talking, and then he briskly stepped past Spike toward the parked car. The vampire had watched Demon-Giles for a second before angling back to Jackie, arms crisscrossed over his chest. And she stared back a little stiffly, not sure on how to handle his attention on her. The vague image she had thought about recently didn't live up to the real thing. Spike's eyes were a piercing blue and tore into her without meaning to. There was even a scar over his left eyebrow that she had forgotten about and that hair. Bleached to the point of being misinterpreted for white. Not to mention those cheeks. Were they always that defined?

"What?" he asked when their staring contest wasn't getting anywhere. Jackie couldn't help but mimic his body language, feeling more insecure.

"Nothing." came her quick reply and it made Spike's eyebrow lift in question. "It's not like I understood but half of what was said, you know. I'm just along for the journey now, apparently, since Giles has you."

Spike's arms dropped at that before turning to head after Demon-Giles, a hand gesturing for her to follow half-heartedly, "Come'on then. I don't have all night. I have better things I could be doing." and she hurriedly followed without another comment.

And that was how Jackie found herself in the back seat, enduring a car ride with a grumbling demon and a vampire. Said demon kept going on about something that Jackie would never understand, though she could assume it had something to do with Spike. The car didn't seem fond of the vampire man-handling it either.

"I'm doing my best." He grumbled out while still trying to shift, finally reaching third, and Jackie found relief in that since the car had stopped jerking around as much.

"I could've driven." She pitched in at the moment which only earned her a glare from Spike.

"A little too late for that. I don't know if I am driving this thing, or wearing it." Whatever Giles had said made Spike chuckle. "Funny hearing a Fyral demon say 'serviceable.'"

"I had a couple of them working for me once. They're more like 'Like to crush, crush now?'." he admitted while keeping his eyes on the road. The destination in mind being the bar Giles had gone to last night. "Strong, though. You won't meet a jar you can't open for the rest of your life," he added while briefly looking over. For some reason, it made Demon-Giles growl. The off action made both Spike and Jackie look at him.

"Did he just growl?" - "What was that?" they said in unison before Spike finished with, "Did you growl?"

Then Giles was off again in that foreign language, looking at Spike then pointing at his eyes. Not being able to understand Giles was becoming tiring to Jackie, so she leaned back in her seat and looked out the window. It wasn't until Spike mentioned snot she faced forward again.

"What about mucus?"

"Giles here can use his mucus to defend himself. It shoots out the nose and sets up fast, hard as a rock." Spike tuned Jackie in then added the last bit like a second thought, "It's pretty good in a fight." Demon-Giles tone was questioning when he grunted at Spike. "Maybe. But hey, if you feel one comin' on, you warn me." that earned Spike a growling-like-snort from Giles.

Jackie would admit that listening to them bicker like this was amusing, and unlike experiencing it from the comfort of a couch, Jackie got the backseat view. Literally.

Spike suddenly begin turning the car after Giles had pointed in a direction only to earn a yell from the demon, the vehicle groaning from not being placed into downshift right away.

"Calm down, will you." the vampire grumbled, and Giles went off on a spill again. "Fine with me, as long as you pay me." Jackie hardly paid attention to the conversation anymore until Spike scoffed, "It's-it's fun. I can't do it. Do it for me. Ya'know, let yourself go."

"How 'bout-" but Jackie was cut off when Spike suddenly stopped the car due to Demon-Giles orders. He fought with the door for a moment before rushing out after a woman who just crossed the road. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, sure. He's just tapping into his new demony self." came Spike's nonchalant reply.

"And that's good?" Jackie asked while watching Demon-Giles torment the woman making her scream and run off without actually putting her in any real danger. He looked silly while lifting his arms up like a bear and roaring. Before Jackie could speak her mind again Giles had slid back in, slamming the door shut. After a quick grumble, they were off again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two coming soon! I felt like leaving it here cause it just, well, felt right. Hopefully, you guys don't mind me quoting this episode some. I thought it would be an interesting way for Jackie to meet up with the group. By the way, I'm going to try and update once a week now that I have a few chapters out. Anyway, if you like this story so far please leave a comment or kudos. It'll help me know that people are actually interested in reading this. Constructive criticism is welcomed too for I am well aware that my writing skills lack something akin to professionalism. Don't like the story? Tell me why so I may improve~


	4. FIRST ENCOUNTER | Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unlikely trio ends up going on a joyride with the commando's on their tail and it doesn't end well.

The now empty scotch glass thudded against the bar top before Spike returned his gaze on the lady standing before him. A Blonde, mature lady, made up in a tank top, black slacks, and with the customary work apron knotted around her midriff. She was chewing gum unattractively, but Spike could tell by her gaze moving over him that she was smitten, but a job was a job, so no play time for Spikey.

Spike leaned back against the counter as he went on, "There's two of 'em. English, like me, but older. Less attractive." He emphasized before adding, "One of 'em gave you his number."

"I threw it out." The waitress shifted some, toying with a pocket on the apron. "I mean, I took one look and saw he was staying at that rat trap?" her eyes shifted away for a second, the tone in her voice showing the distaste she must have felt, "No thanks."

That made spike lean in, head tilting with interest. It drew the blonde's attention back on him. "Which rat trap?" the girl seemed to blush more as he detected the tone of her heart fluttering.

"The one by the highway. The- the Sunnydale Motor Inn."

That was a lead. Spike gave the blonde birdie a smirk for her reward, "Thank you, love."

With a brief wink and a new number settling in the pocket of his leather duster, Spike made it through the exit to meet up with Giles and the newly acquired bint.

Now that was an unusual woman. Especially compared to the blonde he was conversing with minutes ago. What he learned from Giles was that her name is Jackie and she recently arrived in Sunnydale for some help. That was about it. Spike noted back at the cemetery that her look was challenging. Not at all fickle. She didn't even suspect why he was there among the dead. Or ask for his name for that matter. Does she already know I'm a vampire?

"You know, I could drive this time." her head popping up between the seats as Spike shut the door, starting the car.

"I understand Fyral Giles better than you do I believe." he quipped while pulling away from the curve and onto the road.

That only made her smirk, "You could translate for me." In return, that earned her a scowl from Spike.

"Do I look like a sodding translator to you?" he was no interpreter. Not for her or anybody else. Just because he knew multiple languages didn't mean he'd just offer up his services all willy-nilly.

"Well," she started, the word straining some for emphasis. "You can understand him, after all. But hey," the bint shrugged before plopping back into the cramped seat, arms crossing as if she lost interest and gaze set to the window. "I gotcha. You're not a 'sodding' linguist."

Spike was about to toss in another opinion before Giles growling cut him off. That was fine by him. He didn't want to play word games at the moment with the new girl even if he wanted to tell her off.

Instead, Spike turned his attention to the grumbling demon taking up the passenger seat. "How are ya'feelin', mate?"

"Like snappin' necks till everyone's dead." The demon murmured with his gaze drifting across the dashboard unfocused.

"Now that sounds like a Fyral demon," Spike remarked a little chipper than he ought to, "Good for you."

Of course, the girl in the back seat had to consider otherwise, "Not good." It made Spike roll his eyes without questioning how she comprehend their conversation.

"It's just natural instin-"

"No, I meant," and she gestured to the rear window where bright lights are radiating into the small car. "Them."

They must have just crept up on us, thought Spike as he eyed the rearview mirror, adjusting it while squinting past the blinding light. "We've picked up a tail."

The brooding demon didn't get it. Hell, he didn't even look away from the glove box in front of him. Instead, Giles continued about his new appendage. "Yes, it's a small one. Hurts when I sit."

"No." Spike resisted the urge to roll his eyes and angled himself to look directly behind him. "I meant, someone's followin' us." That drew the demon out of his reflections.

"What?" Giles twisted around the car seat to stare over Jackie, getting a glimpse for himself.

From what Spike could tell it was the commandos. Just bloody great. The vampire straightens himself so he could concentrate making this beat up, piece of scrap metal to move faster.

"Humvee. Military." Spike checked off after another quick look even though it was becoming harder with everybody taking up his view.

"That doesn't seem good," Jackie muttered as she kept her eyes on the unwanted blokes, head peeking over the seat as if worried she'd get sniped. "And why would the military be following this car?"

"Probably due to the fact Giles here got out of the thing to go chasin' some gint earlier." Spike pressed down further on the peddle, as far as it could go as he went off. "I despise these blokes." and Giles seemed to agree as he commanded for him to speed up yet the outdated, trash of a car could hardly move past sixty.

"I've got it floored," he grumbled as his fingers tighten on the wheel, willing it to go faster. "Why did you buy this car?" Giles ignored the question and kept throwing out demands, obviously worried.

"Well, do something. If they catch us, we'll both end up in a lab!" He knew that. The ex-Watcher didn't have to remind him of that white hell hole of a cell or the chip in his sodding noggin.

"Don't wanna be the bringer of bad news and all," Jackie spoke up again while glancing back to Spike, catching his gaze as he peered over his shoulder, "but they're definitely getting closer guys."

Then there was a squeal of tires and out popped another Humvee. "Oh and great. It's got a friend." Spike retorted as the new vehicle slid right in between them and the one previously chasing them. The vampire felt like jumping ship at this point but held on, remembering the cash that was in store.

"Damn!" Giles yelled out while facing forward, resituating back in his seat hurriedly. While doing so, he slammed his massive fist into the window, breaking it into bits.

"Oh sure. Dismantle the getaway car." Spike sarcastically barked, not amused. "That'll scare'em." that didn't even phase the man as he seemed to ponder something frantically.

"Slow down. I'll-" the demon glanced out the window then down at the handle and then on the vampire, "I'll jump out. They'll follow you." Now that didn't seem like a solid plan for lil'ol Spike.

"Now, hold on a sec. These commandos are the same guy's after me too." he reminded Giles. "Maybe I want ya' around to split their attention a bit."

"I'll pay you another hundred." The man offered without any hesitation, wanting to leave the situation as quickly as possible.

"And what about me?" Jackie pipped in, her head slipping past the seats again to look both of them in the face before lingering on Spike's.

The woman must have realized what Giles had in mind. Those stormy green eyes showing signs of fear yet determination. However, everything was moving fast. There was only a small window for Giles to escape before those larger vehicles cornered them in on both sides, so Spike spared her a second.

"Do ya' want to jump out of the moving car too, pet?"

"Uh, no. Not exactly. I don't have demony armor here like Giles so," Her head shook as she spoke, hands lifting to make an 'x.' "I'm not jumping."

"Then hold on." He offered a smirk before facing forward again, a feeling of excitement flooding his veins. "You and I are going on a car chase."

"Wouldn't that be joyriding, not car-chasing? What with them tailing us?" that wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Bloody hell. Ya' know what I meant."

At the next turn, Spike swung wide and purposefully slowed down to allow Giles to roll out. The demon barreled into the street and quickly scurried for a nearby bush as he floored the car again. Luckily the door had shut at the quick twist to align the vehicle.

They sped past shops, motels, and closed fast food joints but the two Humvee's were still on their bumper and Spike didn't like that. All the vampire could think about is that God awful square room where blood bags fell from the ceiling. They put a chip and him that time, so what's to say they wouldn't do next? De-fang him? No, thank you.

Barely fifteen minutes passed before Spike made a split decision to guide the car sharply onto a different street, causing the following vehicles to jerk and squeal to keep up with the turn. The motion about flipped the poor small thing, but the vampire was determined to lose them. Besides, it was exhilarating. The joyride got the blood to pumping and Spike couldn't help but grin as he held onto the steering wheel, gliding the sad excuse of a vehicle all over the empty road. Thank goodness it was late enough that traffic wasn't even an issue.

"Fucking, hell!" The woman in the back seat had cried out before lifting herself up. The whip-like turn had cause her to fall flat against the backseat. No doubt knocking her head around some. "Who taught you how to drive?"

"Definitely not my mum." Spike chuckled out before veering again around yet another sharp corner, wheels squealing as the car whipped around the curve. He was heading into a back alley of some sort as far as Spike could tell. This time Jackie braced for it and clung onto the back of the empty passenger seat. Luckily, that time the leading Humvee spun out, threatening to roll, and successfully blocking the other from continuing, which made Spike bounce a little in his seat with satisfaction.

"You just try to stop me, ya' stupid Jar Heads." he mused while looking out the side mirror, grinning even more. Completely unaware of what was ahead.

"Wah-" but Jackie didn't get the chance to finish before the front end ran smack dab into a half-wall, causing the airbags to deploy. Spikes face slamming right into one, but Jackie wasn't as fortunate. Despite bringing her arms up to shield her face, the momentum pitched her forward, right past spike. The windshield shattering against her weight and out she flew to lay bloodied and motionless on the dented hood.

Spike detected the blood before his eyes opened. The airbag obscuring his view momentarily as he slowly lifted up. Being a vampire meant he wasn't disoriented for as long as most mortal beings would be in this situation, but that didn't mean he wasn't fuzzy in the head for a second. With a short glimpse behind him, Spike noticed Jackie wasn't in the backseat. Abruptly his eyes slid to the front, past the dashboard, through the jagged hole, and out at the lump laying on the car.

Oh, that's not good…

The vampire observed while using his honed instincts, but the heartbeat was slowing to a stop. It would go entirely still before he could find her any help.

The noise of screeching tires coming to a halt behind him drawing his eyes back to the rear window. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

"You're surrounded!" A man yelled after dropping out the Humvee. "Step out of the vehicle! Now!" At least they weren't charging the car all at once. That was better, right?

Spike considered making a run for it. No sense in taking the girl either since she was dead as a doorknob any minute now. And with his speed and not being caught off guard this time by the military brats, he felt confident he could make his getaway. Yet, it was the subtle sway of the car that caused him to pause.

With caution, Spike peered forward again to only see the dead girl rising. First to her palms and knees than on her feet. She was facing the soldier boys with her head towering over the roof. Requiring the vampire to strain to look, but he noticed her face.

Blood trickled down her temple, lips, and nose but it appeared to be seeping back into her skin like ink on wet paper. The wounds healing with every second. If he blinked, Spike would have missed it. The freakiest part was when her eyes opened; they were pitch black. Even swallowing up the white of her eyes. It appeared to be overflowing, black tears gliding down her cheeks to only stiffen when it reached her chin, drying up before it could drip off her jawline.

Then Jackie rolled her shoulders, letting her coat slip off her frame. It left her in a tank top and jeans, exposing tattoo's Spike didn't even know existed on her arms. And they were alive. The lines and watercolor design wiggling and whirling with motion, restless to break free.

With a heavy thump, Jackie landed on the ground and stood to her full stature. She stepped right past Spike's door without even glancing at him. That's when the commando's acted.

The first man to charge forward fired a taser, the same weapon that allowed them to capture Spike in the first place, but her left hand knocked it aside. A black force, like a short wall, protecting it for the time it would take. Then Jackie's right hand snapped out for a black dagger to form from her palm. Spike knew it was as sharp as any regular blade as it hit its mark on the next guy's throat. Blood flew, spraying across her and among the ground but it didn't stop her.

He couldn't help but watch as he slid out of the wrecked car; it was fascinating. Spike could have sworn she was a normal human girl. She had smelt like one, talked like one, and had a working heart to prove it. But now, now Jackie twirled around the soldiers like it was nothing, ripping out throats and burying her hand chest deep like any regular demon. Who was she? Why did she need help from the Slayer? All good question he didn't have the answers to at this very moment.

Before Spike knew it, Jackie had the last man hovering over the ground by the throat. A solid black hand with fingers elongated like talons grasping and tightening as the sap struggled weakly. Then 'pop' went his head, clean off his shoulders. The body falling limply to the ground as the head rolled away, discarded. And all the men were dead. Left discarded in pools of blood strewn apart between Spike and the woman.

Spike shifted his weight, taking a cautious step backward. The sound of his boot hitting the ground made Jackie turn to face him with a quickness that was unsettling. Those pitch-black holes were eating him alive as she seemed to summon the blade again. This time he noticed it was a tattoo slithering down to form into a real object within her grasp. Then she stepped forward.

If it were any other bloke, Spike would have congratulated them in the massacre of a few unwanted gits, but this was a different situation.

"Wait a mo'. Ya' wouldn't want to hurt your mate, Spike, right?" that didn't stop her. "Oh, come'on, can't I get a break?" he asked no one in particular as he put his hands up, ready to go toe to toe with Slice and Dice'em, but she stopped short of a few feet. He caught her nose flaring and realized she was smelling him. It wasn't like they knew each other for long or anything but hey, if the woman recognized him and decided not to slaughter him, then, by all means, get a good whiff.

When Jackie had stilled Spike watched her eyelids flutter shut, and body relax while the dagger slid back up her arm. Pitch black orbs were not there when they reopened. Instead, it was the usual set of green, and Spike gave a sigh of relief unconsciously despite not needing to breathe.

Those eyes started to droop right before her body began to sway, pitching forward, and ready to kiss the ground goodnight, but Spike leaped forward. He caught her in his arms with little effort on his part and now he could hear the heart that once pittered out start in full force again. The feel of the girl's chest rising and falling against him.

The human was alive again.

But how?

"Just who and what exactly are you?" the question went unanswered as the quiet air around them swallowed it up. The woman was asleep in his arm, out to the world with blood staining her clothes and dripping from her form.

In that split second, Spike considered leaving her behind yet he would not let the mystery behind this go, so he hooked his arms below her knees and stood up straight, carrying her back through the shadows to Giles place. He was no white hat, but this gint needed to be looked at properly by the Scoobies.  
.  
.  
.

Apparently, everyone but the Slayer and her Cardboard lover got the memo to meet up. That was what confronted Spike when he stepped past the threshold of Giles apartment anyway.

"Whoa, hold it there, Spike. We didn't invite you, and this isn't the place to bring your.. uh," Harris trailed off while giving the woman weighing down the vampire's arms a look over. No doubt noticing the blood with no wounds to account for the mess. "Is she dead- did you turn someone?"

"Hold on a sec'-"

"I see no wounds on the human girl," Anya added while taking up space next to the bone-head, disregarding what Spike was trying to say while speaking out the obvious.

"Can't change a bloody pers-"

"Spike? Why are you here?" that time Red interrupted while popping off the sofa, a look of concern washing over her features. For her and the scoobs or the woman in his arms, Spike couldn't tell.

With a frustrated roll of his eyes, Spike maneuvered around them to unceremonially drop the girl on the now empty couch before turning to face the trio, "Let me get a sodding word in, and I'd be happy to explain away."

After a moment of them not spouting another question he continued, "Giles sought me out for some help." Spike smugly noted out loud, "Ya' that's right. And we got a lil' tied up with the soldier boys and load to behold slice and dice'em here has some mystical secrets. Goes all slasher on the blokes after we crash the getaway car- and the chip in my noggin won't let me hurt a person you ponce," Spike made a point to rehash that bit to Xander before continuing. "And here I am returning this gint to ol'Ruper to get some answers to why he didn't tell me about her powers."

"Um, Spike, we don't know her." Xander glanced at Willow for confirmation, and she gave her head a short shake in response, confirming it.

"Giles didn't tell us anything about someone with the name Jackie."

"That's because she arrived yesterday and I was a tad busy working something out." Spoke Giles as he stepped through the still broken door. The slayer was trailing in behind him and obviously unhappy to see Spike if the glare he received meant anything. The man's arrival tore everyone's attention away from the vampire as they took in his disheveled appearance, but it was Spike who spoke up before they could.

"I see your human again." that earned him a quick nod as the ex-librarian fixed the shiny weird button up shirt that clearly wasn't his.

"Yes, and I've noticed you brought Jackie to my apartment though I didn't see my car out front."

That time it was Spike who readjusted himself, his hand sliding into a pocket to seek out a smoke. "About that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some explanations, but the questions will overpower them, sorry~ We definitely have a mystery afoot. Also, feel free to tell me how you think this chapter was written. Did I capture Spike right? Did you love or hate it and why? It'll help me decide if I should write more chapters in his POV.


End file.
